Onomatopoeia of a Beating Heart
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: Euphie wants to move her relationship forward with Suzaku, but he's unwilling to "taint" his princess. She decides to take matters into her own hands with the help of Cornelia's special "toy." Euphie/Suzaku, written for the CG kink meme.


**Onomatopoeia of a Beating Heart**

**Warnings: Explicit F/M**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**

* * *

**

It was just as she imagined it would be.

Euphemia li Britannia clung to the Japanese boy in front of her as he kissed her neck, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. She made a small noise of contentment as he ran his hands down her back, stroking in small circles as his tongue entered her mouth. He pulled her closer, and Euphie could swear she was in heaven.

But still she wanted more.

That uniform he was forced to wear really was ridiculous and a hassle to take off. Maybe she could have a word with the royal seamstress about improving the "efficiency" of her knight's outfit. Undoing those gold fasteners certainly wasn't a walk in the park.

When she had finally managed to wrestle off his jacket and shirt, she ran her hands down that tan, muscled torso. She brushed her fingertips across those strong, sinewy arms.

She pulled back for a second to admire his physique and couldn't help but blush. He was very handsome—not just his body but also his face with those big green eyes and sweet, boyish smile.

From that smile, Euphie could tell that he would do anything to protect her. She could tell that he was kind. She could tell that he loved her.

And she loved him, too. She loved Suzaku Kururugi.

She began kissing him once again, rubbing her hands against his back, feeling safe and sound in his arms. There was no doubt now. She wanted to do this with Suzaku. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, and she wanted him to be the _one_. A couple of years ago Cornelia had sat her down and told her that she should never rush into things like this if she was unsure, but right now she did not feel unsure at all. Excited? Apprehensive? Yes, but definitely not unsure.

As she kissed him, Euphie attempted to navigate herself toward the bed by inching forward. Suzaku moved backward, and, when the backs of his legs hit the bed, she pushed him onto it. Suzaku's eyes widened. Euphie giggled.

"Euphie…what's going on?"

Euphie giggled once again and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Suzaku's eyebrows furrowed when she crawled on top of him.

"Suzaku, we've been together for awhile now," Euphie said in between kisses, "so I thought it was about time we moved on in our relationship."

Suzaku sat up, frowning. "What?" he said.

Euphie was puzzled. She thought that he would want this, too. Had she been wrong? He liked kissing her, right? That's when it occurred to her: he was just worried that they didn't have protection.

"It's okay," Euphie said with a smile. "I'm on the pill. I won't get pregnant."

Suzaku's frown deepened and he turned his face to the side. "Euphie, I…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just wouldn't feel right."

Euphie stopped kissing him, sitting up to get a better look at him. His shoulders were slumped, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. His expression was one of…shame?

"Suzaku, is something wrong?" She placed a hand on his cheek, gently caressing it. He still wouldn't look at her.

"I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

He swallowed. "Euphie, you're a princess, and I'm an El—"

"You're Japanese," Euphie snapped, cutting him off, "and I don't care, so why should that matter?"

"People won't appr—"

"Suzaku, I don't care whether or not people approve of our relationship." She pulled her hand back. "You love me, don't you?"

His eyes snapped up. "Of course!"

Euphie smiled a small smile. "Then why should it matter?"

Suzaku sighed and bit his lip. For a moment, it was completely silent.

Then, "Euphie, you're a virgin, aren't you?"

Euphie blinked, slightly surprised. "Yes," she said. "Aren't you?"

Once again, Suzaku looked away, his expression pained. "No," he said.

Euphie was a little taken aback at first, but it began to make sense when she thought about it. Suzaku wasn't a boy; he was a man. He had more experience with the outside, joining the army at a young age with no guardian-type figure to look after him. She, on the other hand, had lived a more sheltered existence, spending the majority of her years in the confines of the palace. It was only recently that her perception of the world around her had begun to shatter.

Besides, she told herself, it was good that one of them knew what to do so they wouldn't be fumbling around blindly.

"I don't care," Euphie said, straightening. "That doesn't matter to me. I just want to do this with _you_, Suzaku." She moved her hand down to his chest, so she could feel the beating of his heart.

_thump thump thump_

"Why?"

Euphie frowned. The _thump thump thump_ of Suzaku's heart coursed against the palm of her hand.

"Suzaku," she said, softly, tentatively, "why do you act like you don't deserve me?"

"Because I don't."

_thump thump thump_

She removed her hand as the tears began to blur her vision.

"Euphie!" Concern. "I'm sorry! I…"

"I-It's okay."

She smiled as the tears fell.

As her heart ruptured.

"No, Euphie! I'm sorry. I…." He raised his hand as if to touch her, reassure her, but then it dropped to his side. His eyebrows knit together. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just making this worse. I should go."

And he left.

* * *

It was a shot to the heart.

It had nothing to do with the sex.

It had to do with what Suzaku (inaccurately) thought about himself.

They were equals.

Yet Suzaku didn't think so. He acted as if he were inferior.

And it hurt.

The days that passed felt spurious, artificial. Euphie and Suzaku talked to each other, but they didn't _really_ talk. There were the required pleasantries and small talk but nothing of real substance.

Euphie wanted to confide in someone about what had happened. She thought maybe Cornelia could give her some advice, but she was always so busy.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

She walked into Cornelia's room, and that's when she saw it.

Sitting innocuously on her older sister's bed were a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

And an idea hatched.

* * *

"Suzaku, you trust me, don't you?"

They were sitting in her room with Euphie on the bed and Suzaku at the desk.

Suzaku looked up. "Of course," he said.

"Then…" she trailed off, looking to the side. "Then would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Could you sit beside me?"

Suzaku stood up and moved to sit beside Euphie on the bed. Euphie could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"Um, Suzaku, could you stretch your arms out behind you?"

Puzzled, Suzaku hesitated for a moment, but then he did this too, his arms almost touching the headboard.

Euphie brought the handcuffs out from behind her back, and, in a split second, had handcuffed one of his arms to the headboard.

With his outstanding reflexes, Suzaku could have easily resisted, but he didn't. He only looked more puzzled…

Then, it clicked.

His eyes widened. "Um, Euphie?"

Euphie's blush darkened. She could feel her cheeks burn. "I'm sorry, Suzaku," she said, "but this is for your own good."

She turned toward him and began to wrestle with the jacket. For some reason—even though her fingers were shaking—it seemed to take less time to get off. The shirt soon followed.

During all of this, Suzaku didn't say a word, and she was thankful for that lest her remaining nerves shatter, but, at the same time, it was almost eerily quiet, so she tried to move as quickly as possible.

The pants were trickier to pull off. Although Suzaku wasn't resisting, he certainly wasn't helping matters, so she had to lift his legs up in order to get them off. And before she could pull them all the way down, she had to untie his shoes first.

When the pants and shoes fell to the floor, Suzaku Kururugi was clad only in his boxers.

Euphie knew her face had to be tomato-red by now, and she couldn't bring herself to look into Suzaku's eyes. Slowly, tentatively, she moved her hand onto Suzaku's crotch and began to palm him through his boxers.

She could hear a sharp intake of breath from above, and the area she was rubbing felt rather…warm.

Mustering all her courage, she slipped her hand inside. A gasp, and she could feel his cock getting harder in her grasp. She pumped it a little bit and stroked the head. This produced a loud (but very much masculine) moan.

When Euphie looked up, she was greeted to the sight of a flustered and flushed Suzaku. His cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were wide and almost feverish in appearance.

Euphie smiled nervously. "Do you like this?" she asked.

"Euphie, you don't have to do this." There was an edge to his voice—it was husky, almost raspy, and Euphie had to admit that it kind of turned her on.

"I want to, though." And with that, she pulled his cock out of his boxers and continued to stroke. It did not take long for him to become completely hard. A drop of pre-cum had formed at the tip.

It was time.

When Euphie removed her dress, Suzaku's mouth went slack. When she removed her bra and panties, it looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

When she sunk down on his cock, it seemed that there was a high possibility he might implode.

"Suzaku, you need to like yourself more," Euphie said as she rose up and then thrust down on his cock, taking him in to the hilt.

She winced. It hurt. A lot. But she was willing to make that sacrifice in order to prove to Suzaku that she was a normal girl—not some pretty porcelain princess unworthy of being touched. Well, she conceded, a _normal_ girl probably wouldn't handcuff her de facto boyfriend to her bed and ride him without his actual consent, but these were mitigating circumstances!

Suzaku gasped and looked off to the side.

"Look at me," Euphie said. Suzaku looked at her, but his eyes were full of guilt. She reached down and touched his cheek. "Really. You do."

As she continued to bounce up and down, it was starting to hurt less. She was getting used to the feeling of Suzaku inside of her. However, Suzaku still looked guilty. She couldn't have that! Grabbing Suzaku's free hand, she guided it to her chest.

"Touch me," she murmured. "I want you to."

Gingerly, Suzaku reached out and gently stroked her breasts. It felt nice, and Euphie smiled as she thrust down and _oh._

That felt _really_ good.

She thrust down again, harder this time, and a jolt of pleasure flowed through her, and she did it again and again until she climaxed, her body shuddering and quivering as she slumped forward.

Suzaku's hand stopped. "Euphie, did you just...?"

"Y-yes," she said, a little breathless, kissing him on the lips.

When she pulled back, Suzaku was frowning and her heart sank. Not this again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was really selfish of me."

"Suzaku," Euphie said, "_I_ did this. Not you."

"I didn't mean that," Suzaku said, shaking his head. A small smile formed on his lips. "It's just…you've been doing all the work."

Euphie broke into a beatific grin. "Oh, Suzaku!" She leaned forward and kissed him again. When she pulled apart, he thrust into her. He gripped her hip with his free hand and drove _in out in out in out_ until Euphie's head was spinning, her bedroom becoming blotches of pink, and she was coming again.

The third time she came, he came too.

When Euphie stood up, allowing Suzaku's cock to slide out of her, all she wanted was to cuddle up beside him. However…

"Um, Euphie?"

He was still handcuffed.

"Oh, sorry!" She rolled over and sifted through a treasure chest on her dresser. When she found the matching pink key, she unlocked the cuffs, and Suzaku rubbed his wrist.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Euphie asked as nonchalantly as she could muster as she stowed the handcuffs under her bed.

"No," Suzaku said. Then, he laughed. It was a deep, hearty laugh. "No, it wasn't bad at all."

Euphie smiled and snuggled up beside him. "That's good."

Suddenly, Suzaku's expression became more serious. "Euphie, are you okay? I mean, I know this was your first time, and—"

"I'm fine. I'm a little sore, but I'm fine." Her smile became more mischievous. "Say, Suzaku, where did you get all that stamina?"

Suzaku raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Um, the army," he said.

"Oh, so _that's_ what they had you doing in the army?"

Suzaku chuckled. "No, no, the army's much less fun."

"So, this was fun?"

"Yes. Very."

For a while, they just lay together in comfortable silence.

Then, "Um, Euphie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get the handcuffs?"

"Cornelia's room."

"Viceroy Cornelia?"

Euphie tapped Suzaku on the nose. "The royal family," she said, "isn't as innocent as you think."

Suzaku laughed again, but this time it was quieter, and Euphie laid her head down on his chest.

She was lulled to sleep by the _thump thump thump_ of his beating heart.

* * *

**AN: **I finished this story on V-day, and for some reason that seems appropriate. Maybe it's because Euphie's so pink that she's practically a Valentine? Anyway, reviews/flames/critiques/criticism/whatever are loved and encouraged. I hope everyone who reads this had a great Valentine's Day! 3


End file.
